


Stress

by White_Rose_Trash



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rose_Trash/pseuds/White_Rose_Trash
Summary: Work has stressed Weiss out and Ruby offers multiple forms of relief. You know the drill





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guy's, sorry for it being so long since my last update, me being in the mood to write and having the time just haven't quite lined up until now. I know this story is a beaten down concept, but I figure I'd do my take on it, typical fluff and smuttyness involved. Enjoy

Weiss let out a frustrated huff as she pulled into her driveway, although the overwhelming work had caused her to step down from the head of SDC long ago, it didn't mean her job couldn't still be stressful. From incompetent co-workers to technical difficulties, nothing had seemed to go quite right, the whole ordeal leaving Weiss tense and irritable. Dealing with a certain hyperactive dunce – who she happened to love very much – wasn't going to make things any easier.

Ruby's ears perked up as she heard the lock on the door being fiddled with, and she rushed over to greet Weiss as she opened the door. "Weiss I'm so glad..you're...home" Ruby cut short as she noticed dark circles under Weiss' eyes and a slouching form. "Are you okay Weiss?"

Weiss gave her a weak smile "I'm better now that you're here" she replied, giving Ruby a hug. Ruby blushed a bit and lay her head on Weiss shoulder, whispering in her ear "Have a rough day?" Weiss simply nodded, holding their embrace. "Just relax then okay? I'll take care of you." Normally Weiss would have none of this, but she didn't have it in her to fight back, she just wanted to relax, and Ruby felt so good and warm. Ruby picked Weiss up bridal style and carried her to their bed, causing no small amount of blushing on Weiss' part, unable to maintain her prideful posture in such a position. Ruby sat down on the bed with Weiss' back facing her, wrapping one arm tightly around her waist, the other starting to gently massage her shoulder. Weiss let out a contented sigh as Ruby slowly relaxed Weiss' muscles, all the while placing soft kisses on her neck. After a little bit of coaxing, Weiss relaxed fully and let Ruby take control, trusting her fully. While Ruby relieving the tension in her muscles felt nice, she mostly enjoyed the feeling of Ruby touching and caressing her, something she was far too embarrassed to admit she liked so much, so having an excuse for Ruby to do so over and over was amazing. Content with her work on Weiss' shoulders, she moved on to her back, rubbing firm, yet loving circles on her back. Weiss groaned in relief as Ruby slowly relaxed the tender skin, sneaking small nibbles on the delicious skin on Weiss' neck and drawing quiet mewls from the older girl. Ruby moved down further, rubbing Weiss' lower back, and Weiss moaned in pleasure as Ruby's soft fingers brushed over her rear, causing Ruby to giggle softly. Ruby let out a hot breath on Weiss ear before whispering "I can massage in between your legs if that spot needs... attention too." Weiss whined subtly and said "I..don't know Ruby, I'm really tired"

"C'mon I'll make it nice as slow, just the way you like...please?"

Weiss chuckled "I guess I can't really argue with that can I"

"Nope" Ruby said cheerily

Ruby finished her "massage" with no small amount of groping that they both enjoyed thoroughly before laying down on top of Weiss and kissing her deeply. She peeled off Weiss shirt and quickly unclasped her bra before placing hungry but gentle kisses on Weiss' collar and chest. Moving down quickly, making sure to give Weiss' sensitive spots plenty of attention, drawing pleasured mewls and gasps from Weiss' throat. She peeled off Weiss bottoms in one smooth motion before taking her time to enjoy the view. Weiss cheeks burned a deep crimson as Ruby's eyes raked over her body, no matter how many times they had done this, Weiss was still insecure about her body, which Ruby was always happy to dispel, letting out a pleased "You're so beautiful Weiss, I love everything about you." Making her feel a bit better. Not quite as good as the blissful feeling of Ruby's tongue finding Weiss' favorite spot, running it over the sensitive bud. Weiss hands found themselves tangled in soft brunette hair massaging Ruby's scalp encouragingly and tightening slightly whenever she hit a particularly good spot. Weiss body was fully relaxed as she let Ruby take full control, trusting her with her pleasure, foregoing the typical tension and desperation for release. Ruby brushed her thumbs repeatedly over the inside of Weiss' silky thighs lovingly as she continued with increasingly pleasurable strokes over Weiss' core.

"Ruby" Weiss called out, just because she could, just to try and show the appreciation and love she held for her girlfriend. "Ruby" she called out softly again. She continued calling her name, with desire and love as Ruby slowly built her to a climax that was there before she knew it. "Ruby..babe I'm coming." Ruby knew this of course, but she loved it when Weiss let her know just how much she loved what she was doing, exactly how much pleasure her, and only her, was bringing Weiss. She wrapped her lips around Weiss nub and sucked firmly and ran quick motions over the very tip of the bundle of nerves, pushing her over the edge. "Yes, just that that, Uhnn" Weiss let out a sinfully erotic groan as she climaxed, Ruby's gentle strokes extending and easing her down from her high. Ruby layed loving kisses on Weiss' inner thigh for a few moments as she recovered before pushing herself back up and wrapping her arms around Weiss in a tight embrace.

"Better?" she said

Weiss let out a muffled "Mhmm"

"Tired" she asked, a little amused

Weiss didn't have the energy to do anything but nod into Ruby's shoulder.

"Just get some sleep then, you deserve it...but you owe me some cuddles in the morning"

Ruby waited for the response that came in the form of soft, shallow breathing, telling her Weiss was asleep. She giggled to herself quietly before giving one last kiss to Weiss' lips, letting the gentle rise and fall of Weiss chest guide her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely expect a short second chapter where Weiss repays Ruby with said cuddles relatively soon, hope you liked it


End file.
